Digging In
by Sweetdums
Summary: I Luv Halloween fanfiction. An awkward conversation leads to some unexpected places, and awakens some dorment feelings. Mr. Kitty/Pig Pig.
1. Clean

**Digging In**

_AN; More Mr. Kitty/PigPig for those who love it. =D Oh, just so you know, this oneshot has a lemon, and for the sake containing the innocence of I Luv Halloween, and also that of , the full lemon version is on the next chapter. So, don't even read this chapter if you want the dirty version. I should it up on here later today, so just hold out for the good stuff. _

Pig Pig couldn't help but be annoyed by how sad and sullen Mr. Kitty looked right now. He leaned on his shovel, eying the other tiredly. He was breathing unsteadily from the hard work of digging graves. He hated digging graves. What was worse was that Mr. Kitty was moping because Pig Pig had just added the finishing touches to Nipps Jablonski's grave. It wasn't like he had to dig the damned grave.

"We should say something, like a funeral," Mr. Kitty said, his features clearly displaying a 'woe-is-me' look.

Pig Pig raised a eyebrow that was hidden by the paper-mache pig's mask that adorned his head. "Since when have we really ever done funeral services for anybody? I don't think that 'play nice' counts," he replied, clearly opposed to the idea. It really irritated him that Mr. Kitty was willing to have a funeral service for Nipps while he was willing to kill Pig Pig just for the sport of it. Sometimes he cursed himself for having chosen to call Mr. Kitty his 'best friend'. Well, in his head. Mr. Kitty hated all that mushy stuff, so Pig Pig had never bothered to tell him that he was his best friend. He cared a lot about Mr. Kitty, so he did feel a little bad about burying Nipps.

"So we won't do a funeral thingy for her," Mr. Kitty continued. "but when you die for real, I'm not saying anything nice about you at your funeral thingy."

"When have you ever said anything nice about me?" countered Pig Pig. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't really see any redeemable qualities in Mr. Kitty. He was vulgar, a pervert, and he ruthlessly bullied him. There was absolutely no reason for them to be friends, but yet they were.

"Whatever, Piggly... Hey, where the hell did Finch and Devil Lad go?" he asked, looking around for their suddenly missing companions.

Figures he wouldn't have noticed them leave, he'd been to depressed due to the loss of Nipps. "They went to do 'stuff'," he replied.

"Yeah, I freaking bet."

"What do 'ya mean?" asked Pig Pig, obliviously. Sure, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He didn't get what Mr. Kitty was hinting at.

"Those two have been flirting all fucking night. Damn homos. How could you not notice that shit?" Mr. Kitty replied, referring, of course, to Devil Lad's advances on Finch, which hadn't been ignored.

"I guess I just wasn't paying attention. What's so wrong with homos, anyways?" Pig Pig blinked, clueless and innocent.

Mr. Kitty was about rudely comment on how he must've had his head up his ass not to notice the two of them flirting, but then he caught Pig Pig's inquiry and forgot all about insulting the younger boy. "What's not wrong with them!?" Mr. Kitty snapped.

"Nothing... no, wait! Everything!" Pig Pig corrected himself hurriedly.

"Yeah, right! So, it'd be completely cool with you if I just made out with you right now?"

"Well... I guess so..," Pig Pig said, unthinkingly.

"Wh-what?!" Mr. Kitty blinked incredulously, caught off guard.

"Uh, well, it's not like I'm gay! If that's what it took to prove that there's nothing wrong with being gay, then sure." he quickly replied, in one of his rare moments of intelligence.

Mr. Kitty raised a eyebrow, clearly taken a back by Pig Pig's save. He stepped forward slowly and Pig Pig cringed, in anticipation of a swift punch. Mr. Kitty raised a hand, but instead of hitting Pig Pig out right, he grabbed the bottom of the paper-mache pig head and tossed it to the ground violently. Pig Pig whimpered slightly as Mr. Kitty grabbed him by the collar and jerked him forward, still fearing that he was about to be hit. He couldn't place the intense expression on the older boy's face, but it frightened him all the same. One sudden jerk forward from Mr. Kitty and the gap between their faces had been closed, pressing their lips together awkwardly. Pig Pig jolted back, struggling against the other's hold in vein.

Mr. Kitty violently grabbed Pig Pig's hair, stilling his efforts to be released. He made a small whimpering noise. Why was Mr. Kitty doing this to him? To prove some sort of twisted point that only made sense to him? Or was he acting on something different?

Mr. Kitty clearly had no intentions of letting him go; his only choice was to give in. He hesitantly gripped at Mr. Kitty's back, while Mr. Kitty slid a arm around Pig Pig's waist. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other's as the older of the two deepened the kiss. He pushed Pig Pig's lips open with tongue with ease, eager to taste him. Pig Pig couldn't old back the small moan that came from his throat as Mr. Kitty's tongue swirled around his own, exploring every crevice of his wet mouth. He bit down lightly on Pig Pig's tongue, pulling it into his own mouth, welcoming the other to do the same. Pig Pig warily began exploring Mr. Kitty's mouth. Pig Pig had never kissed anyone before like this and the new sensation of running his tongue against Mr. Kitty's was surprisingly enjoyable. It felt so right, even if they were both men.

Mr. Kitty pulled back, panting slowly. Pig Pig's eyes widened slightly at the look in Mr. Kitty's own orbs. The lust in them almost scared Pig Pig. He'd seen his best friend look at Nipps, but never like this. Never with so much want, and need. He was about to say something, anything to break the silence and bring Mr. Kitty back to reality, but his slightly open mouth was once more occupied by Mr. Kitty's.

The actions of the previous kiss repeated, but somehow each movement of Mr. Kitty's tongue felt different than before. Different, yet it was the same. He then noticed that there was a warm feeling, deep inside of his chest that was pressed against Mr. Kitty's.

[ Clothes were quickly discarded and what occurred afterwards was far beyond proving a point. ]

By the time either regained the ability to think, light was returning to the sky. Pig Pig stretched a arm upward in a silent, spent yawn only to hit his knuckles on hard stone. He looked up to see what he had hit, rubbing his hand gingerly. It was all he could do not to laugh. He hadn't really questioned why the ground under him had been so soft before. He was too caught up in the pleasure of their sin. Pig Pig looked at Mr. Kitty with loving smile. He wasn't sure how Mr. Kitty would react to the sight of Nipps' grave stone when he awoke, but he didn't care right then. He was too busy basking in the irony to consider how things might be tomorrow, or the next day.

He'd just have to find out.


	2. Dirty

**Digging In**

_AN ; YES! I finally finished the Dirty version to my satisfaction! I hope everyone enjoys this. And, is it just me, or does the dirty version make more sense? Whatever. Review if you like it~._

Pig Pig couldn't help but be annoyed by how sad and sullen Mr. Kitty looked right now. He leaned on his shovel, eying the other tiredly. He was breathing unsteadily from the hard work of digging graves. He hated digging graves. What was worse was that Mr. Kitty was moping because Pig Pig had just added the finishing touches to Nipps Jablonski's grave. It wasn't like he had to dig the damned grave.

"We should say something, like a funeral," Mr. Kitty said, his features clearly displaying a 'woe-is-me' look.

Pig Pig raised a eyebrow that was hidden by the paper-mache pig's mask that adorned his head. "Since when have we really ever done funeral services for anybody? I don't think that 'play nice' counts," he replied, clearly opposed to the idea. It really irritated him that Mr. Kitty was willing to have a funeral service for Nipps while he was willing to kill Pig Pig just for the sport of it. Sometimes he cursed himself for having chosen to call Mr. Kitty his 'best friend'. Well, in his head. Mr. Kitty hated all that mushy stuff, so Pig Pig had never bothered to tell him that he was his best friend. He cared a lot about Mr. Kitty, so he did feel a little bad about burying Nipps.

"So we won't do a funeral thingy for her," Mr. Kitty continued. "but when you die for real, I'm not saying anything nice about you at your funeral thingy."

"When have you ever said anything nice about me?" countered Pig Pig. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't really see any redeemable qualities in Mr. Kitty. He was vulgar, a pervert, and he ruthlessly bullied him. There was absolutely no reason for them to be friends, but yet they were.

"Whatever, Piggly... Hey, where the hell did Finch and Devil Lad go?" he asked, looking around for their suddenly missing companions.

Figures he wouldn't have noticed them leave, he'd been to depressed due to the loss of Nipps. "They went to do 'stuff'," he replied.

"Yeah, I freaking bet."

"What do 'ya mean?" asked Pig Pig, obliviously. Sure, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He didn't get what Mr. Kitty was hinting at.

"Those two have been flirting all fucking night. Damn homos. How could you not notice that shit?" Mr. Kitty replied, referring, of course, to Devil Lad's advances on Finch, which hadn't been ignored.

"I guess I just wasn't paying attention. What's so wrong with homos, anyways?" Pig Pig blinked, clueless and innocent.

Mr. Kitty was about rudely comment on how he must've had his head up his ass not to notice the two of them flirting, but then he caught Pig Pig's inquiry and forgot all about insulting the younger boy. "What's not wrong with them!?" Mr. Kitty snapped.

"Nothing... no, wait! Everything!" Pig Pig corrected himself hurriedly.

"Yeah, right! So, it'd be completely cool with you if I just made out with you right now?"

"Well... I guess so..," Pig Pig said, unthinkingly.

"Wh-what?!" Mr. Kitty blinked incredulously, caught off guard.

"Uh, well, it's not like I'm gay! If that's what it took to prove that there's nothing wrong with being gay, then sure." he quickly replied, in one of his rare moments of intelligence.

Mr. Kitty raised a eyebrow, clearly taken a back by Pig Pig's save. He stepped forward slowly and Pig Pig cringed, in anticipation of a swift punch. Mr. Kitty raised a hand, but instead of hitting Pig Pig out right, he grabbed the bottom of the paper-mache pig head and tossed it to the ground violently. Pig Pig whimpered slightly as Mr. Kitty grabbed him by the collar and jerked him forward, still fearing that he was about to be hit. He couldn't place the intense expression on the older boy's face, but it frightened him all the same. One sudden jerk forward from Mr. Kitty and the gap between their faces had been closed, pressing their lips together awkwardly. Pig Pig jolted back, struggling against the other's hold in vein.

Mr. Kitty violently grabbed Pig Pig's hair, stilling his efforts to be released. He made a small whimpering noise. Why was Mr. Kitty doing this to him? To prove some sort of twisted point that only made sense to him? Or was he acting on something different?

Mr. Kitty clearly had no intentions of letting him go; his only choice was to give in. He hesitantly gripped at Mr. Kitty's back, while Mr. Kitty slid a arm around Pig Pig's waist. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other's as the older of the two deepened the kiss. He pushed Pig Pig's lips open with tongue with ease, eager to taste him. Pig Pig couldn't old back the small moan that came from his throat as Mr. Kitty's tongue swirled around his own, exploring every crevice of his wet mouth. He bit down lightly on Pig Pig's tongue, pulling it into his own mouth, welcoming the other to do the same. Pig Pig warily began exploring Mr. Kitty's mouth. Pig Pig had never kissed anyone before like this and the new sensation of running his tongue against Mr. Kitty's was surprisingly enjoyable. It felt so right, even if they were both boys.

Mr. Kitty pulled back, panting slowly. Pig Pig's eyes widened slightly at the look in Mr. Kitty's own orbs. The lust in them almost scared Pig Pig. He'd seen his best friend look at Nipps, but never like this. Never with so much want, and need. He was about to say something, anything to break the silence and bring Mr. Kitty back to reality, but his slightly open mouth was once more occupied by Mr. Kitty's.

The actions of the previous kiss repeated, but somehow each movement of Mr. Kitty's tongue felt different than before. Different, yet it was the same. He then noticed that there was a warm feeling, deep inside of his chest that was pressed against Mr. Kitty's.

A hand slipped up into Pig Pig's shirt, causing the younger to gasp and try to wiggle away. Once again the grip on his hair stilled him, but it soon had to be released as his shirt was pulled over his head. Pig Pig knew he couldn't fight Mr. Kitty. Even if he'd threatened the other with punches and the like before, that's all they were, threats. A blush seeped into his features as Mr. Kitty began kissing his neck and collar bone.

Slowly, they sank to the soft ground, Mr. Kitty on top of Pig Pig. The kisses turned to licks, and from licks to nibbles. The attention of Mr. Kitty's mouth elected a small squeak of pleasure from Pig Pig. The noise made Mr. Kitty look up at the younger boy. Pig Pig looked back attentively, before reaching out and hesitantly pulling Mr. Kitty's small mask and hood off.

They just stared at each other for a moment. Pig Pig was awe-struck by just Mr. Kitty's eyes. They were such a deep blue. He moved his face closer to Mr. Kitty's. The warm feeling in his chest was burning, and three words popped into the younger boy's mind as he gently pressed his lips to Mr. Kitty's; _I love him._

Mr. Kitty kissed Pig Pig back softly, something the younger would never have expected, especially after his previous roughness. He then continued on, slowly running his hands down Pig Pig's body. He shuddered in anticipation as Mr. Kitty neared his waist. Mr. Kitty slipped a hand down into his pants, stroking him through his boxers teasingly. Pig Pig moaned, clutching at the fabric of Mr. Kitty's suit. He couldn't take the teasing touches of his friend much longer, and as if sensing this, Mr. Kitty stopped.

Pig Pig whined at first, not liking that he had stopped completely, but immediately went silent as the hand that had once been stroking him through his boxers moved across his hip. It was a light touch, just grazing his skin as it passed. He gasped as the hand squeezed his butt. Mr. Kitty chuckled at him, sliding his hand up and under the fabric of Pig Pig's underwear. He slipped the first finger into Pig Pig.

Pig Pig bit his lip, more in discomfort than pain. It didn't hurt that much right then, but it was clear that nothing was meant to be up there. Then Mr. Kitty started moving the finger, stretching him. The pain was bearable until he added a second finger. He arched his back, a futile attempt to lessen the pain, which made Mr. Kitty only move the fingers more. He was worried that he was going to bite a chunk of his own lip off at this point. "Mr. Kitty... what the hell... this freaking hurts!" he said between unsteady breaths.

"Sorry, but it's gonna make it hurt less later, alright?" came the reply from Mr. Kitty. His voice was soft and firm at the same time. He quickly pressed a small kiss to Pig Pig's forehead, to alleviate any awkwardness. He then pulled the two fingers from the younger boy, who sighed in relief.

Pig Pig was just about to relax when his pants and boxers were jerked from his body. He looked up at Mr. Kitty with surprise. He hadn't expected him to continue, but then again, he wasn't experienced with sex, as he was sure Mr. Kitty was. He watched with curiosity as his friend pulled down his own pants. He looked at the other's member dazedly for a moment before realizing he was staring and turning away with a blush. He didn't catch Mr. Kitty's smirk.

Mr. Kitty wrapped his arms around Pig Pig, pulling him close. He whispered soothing words in his ear to make him relax as he began to slide slowly into the other. Pig Pig gasped as the pain began again, burying his face in Mr. Kitty's shoulder. The pain continued as the older pushed slowly further into the younger. Finally he was up to his hilt in Pig Pig, and panting unevenly. "I'm going to move now..." he told Pig Pig, leaving the sentence open just in case the other protested.

"Okay... just slowly..." came the muffled reply from his shoulder.

Mr. Kitty quickly obliged. He couldn't wait any longer, even if he was moving slowly. He pulled back excruciatingly slow and the went forward the same way, and slowly the pain waned away, leaving pleasure in it's wake. Pig Pig moaned freely, wrapping his legs around Mr. Kitty's waist, motioning for him to quicken his pace.

The feeling of skin against skin soon enveloped the two, and they were lost to throes of ecstasy.

By the time either regained the ability to think, light was returning to the sky. Pig Pig stretched a arm upward in a silent, spent yawn only to hit his knuckles on hard stone. He looked up to see what he had hit, rubbing his hand gingerly. It was all he could do not to laugh. He hadn't really questioned why the ground under him had been so soft before. He was too caught up in the pleasure of their sin. Pig Pig looked at Mr. Kitty with loving smile. He wasn't sure how Mr. Kitty would react to the sight of Nipps' grave stone when he awoke, but he didn't care right then. He was too busy basking in the irony to consider how things might be tomorrow, or the next day.

He'd just have to find out.


End file.
